dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoran of Earth
Shoran heard Planet Saiya's explosion and he almost broke out in tears, first he lost his brother and now he's lost his father. He saw a planet that was as big as Planet Saiya, but it was a blue planet with green islands. When he broke through the atmosphere, his pod was heated up, but the inside was completly heat proof, and he crashed landed in a mountain area. His wounds had worsened, he stepped out of his pod and collapsed on the ground. All he saw was a figure walking towards him, then Shoran blacked out. When Shoran regained conciousness he found himself in an empty room, all that was in there was the bed Shoran was lying in and a small table next to the bed. Shoran heard footsteps and he got ready to fight when the door oponed an elderly man stepped in, he had a blad head, a white beard, he was wearing a red and yellow robe. he was holding a tray with bowl of rice, a piece of meat and a cup of tea "Good to see your awake" said the old man he layed the tray on the small table next to the bed and smiled at Shoran "My name is Lee" he said Shoran pounced at the old man but Lee just bawled his fists, put his index and middle fingers together and jabbed Shoran all over his body. Shoran fell to the floor, unable to move "Wha-What did you do to me?" he asked "I jabbed your pressure points thus paralyzing you" Lee then jabbed Shoran's body again and he could move, Shoran sat down on the bed and began to scoff down the rice bowl. Lee laughed"You saiyans have strong appetites" Shoran stopped eating and glared at Lee "How'd you know?" asked Shoran, Lee smiled "I know alot of things" then he left the so Shoran could rest Shoran finished his rice bowl, ate the meat and drank the tea then he went to sleep. Shoran woke up the next morning to find a red gi, a yellow shirt, an aqua blue belt and black and white shoes he put them on and went outside where Lee meditating "That gi was mine when I was your age" he said "Where's my pod?" asked Shoran "Destroyed" replied Lee "Destroyed!" Shoran sat down on the ground "Now how am I gunna get of this planet?" "Simple you could here" Lee suggested "I don't know, then again I don't have anywhere else to go" Shoran bowed his head. Lee stood up and offered his hand and Shoran took it "How would you like to be my student?" asked Lee "I'd like that" said Shoran "From now on you will refer to me as Master Lee" "Ok...Master Lee". Shoran trained with Master Lee for months and he got stronger by the day then one day Master Lee decided to teach him a special technique "What is this technique?" asked Shoran "My most powerful attack" replied Master Lee "I invented this technique in my youth, now watch" Master Lee cupped his hands put them to his side then Shoran realised Master Lee's powerlevel accelerated then a ball of blue sparkling energy appeard in his hands then Master Lee yelled "NEO DESTRUCTION WAVE!" then he thrusted his hands foward and a blue sparkling energy beam was released "WOW!" said Shoran "I wanna try" Shoran did everything Master Lee did but he tried to release the beam it exploded in his face. Shoran got up and wiped the dust off of his gi and tried again but it exploded again he tried 10 more times and it kept ending in the same way "What am I doing wrong?" asked Shoran "You see Shoran you can't just use the Neo Destruction Wave right away" said Master Lee "What do you mean?" asked Shoran "The Neo Destruction Wave requires alot of energy that why it took me 10 years to master" Shoran was dissapointed "It's okay Shoran" Master Lee said then he took out a poster when Shoran observed it the dissapointment turned into excitement it was a poster of Martial Tournament in in central city "Would you like to enter?" asked Master Lee "Yes!" replied Shoran, Master Lee smiled "Excellent, The Tournament begins next week so lets train" Shoran rose to his feet and him and Master Lee trained for upcoming Tournament. Category:Fan Fiction